1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a seat sliding apparatus for a vehicle, which moves the seat of the vehicle forward and backward by driving power of an electric motor or operation of a passenger.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional seat sliding apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model publication No. 2-142335. The seat sliding apparatus disclosed in the prior art comprises a pair of lower rails fixed to a floor of the vehicle and each including an opening. The apparatus also comprises a pair of upper rails fixed to the seat of the vehicle and held by the lower rails through the openings and comprises a pair of flexible bellows. One end of each bellows is mounted to the upper rail and the other end is mounted to the lower rail. The bellows cover the openings and prevent a foot of the passenger from falling in the openings of the lower rails.
However the bellows of the apparatus are not attractive. Also the bellows do not have sufficient strength to be used for protection of the lower rails.